Agil Anzlovar
"Look, they can say what they want, but... you're still my best friend. Whether you're human or not doesn't change that." - Agil (addressing Pin) Agil is a child living in Glade Park, Colorado. She lives with her single mother and older brother who support the household, and she's attending her last year at the local elementary school where she hasn't built up the best reputation with her teachers or her peers, but she has been trying to redeem herself and compensate for her past behavior. She’s the closest friend of Pin, and the two are rarely seen far apart. If I had the budget and effort to hire someone, Agil would be voiced by Jessie Flowers Concept and Creation Agil was created from a small idea pertaining to possibly the oldest draft of "Of Machines and Men", where she was a nameless female character who befriended the then nameless version of Pin, but grew up without him and left him as she entered adulthood. However, after the idea was brought back into light and a setting was chosen, Agil was brought back, but instead would be a more constant character who would stay with Pin through their childhood and likely into adulthood. For a time she was considered to be male, but was changed to female as to balance out the gender dynamic between the two. But to prevent her from being a flat, two-dimensional companion character, I decided to make her just as important as a main protagonist in the story like Pin was. Agil also has a lot of basis from my own childhood memories, such as trying to be a cool tomboy when I still adored Barbie and My Little Pony, or being strongly influenced by my older sister (or brother in Agil's case) and acting somewhat more mature than my peers. However I tried not to make her a 100% self insert, and thus mixed in some other traits that I've seen in child characters Personality Agil likes to pretend that she is aloof and cool, but in reality she is just very shy about showing how passionate she can be. She is spontaneous, knowledgeable, and has a good sense of humor (if not slightly dark for someone her age). She is a bit creative, and likes to go out on her own adventures outside or make up games. She doesn't cope well in the school environment, and gets bored very easily. She doesn't get along with her peers all that well due to her past behavior, but she is getting better. Agil can still be very oblivious to the emotions of others, and might be rude without even thinking about it. However, Agil is still only a child, and can be emotionally vulnerable. She becomes depressed when the subject of her former bully behavior is mentioned, and believes that she is inherently a bad person because of it. She believes that she is wrong in some way, and this is also in part due to her family situation. She feels as though she doesn't fit in with her brother and her mother, and that she's different from them, if not lesser than them. She has a tendency to "act out" when distressed, sometimes yelling or arguing with other people as she isn't totally able to handle her emotions. History Agil was born out of a mistake. See, her mother, Dani, had recently lost her husband, Lucas, to war overseas. Dani was now a mourning single mother with her young son, Signe, being the only immediate family she had left. Time passed, and the pain of losing a husband and father was leaving a hole in Dani, so... she tried to fill it by attempting to date again. This is where she came across a man named Eric, who seemed perfect at first, even if her son didn't really approve of him. They hit it off, but as their relationship went along, Eric became more controlling, and hurtful. Things like isolating the two from their extended family, being controlling of them, and he almost grew abusive before Dani finally realized that their relationship couldn't fix itself, and she broke up with Eric, forcing him to leave. For their own safety, the mother and son were ready to move out to a new home in Glade Park, hopefully far away from Eric. But... shortly before moving, Dani learned that she was actually pregnant with his child. Rather than notify him about this and risk their safety, she attempted to go through an abortion, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, and instead decided to keep the child. Months later after moving, Agil was born. Despite the rather sad circumstances around her birth, she was still taken in and loved by the family regardless. As a toddler, her mother had to work longer hours to support two children, so Agil was primarly cared for by Signe, who she began to see as a figure equivalent to a parent, despite being her brother. While there was some odd tension between a pre-teen who had been a lone child to this point, and a clueless toddler, they got along extremely well and loved each other through everything. But as she continued to grow up, Agil noticed that there wasn't an adult man living with them like there were in all the other families she knew. When this was brought up, Dani reluctantly told her about the situation with Eric, and this... did not go over to well in her mind. Not because she felt betrayed but rather, she was ashamed. Something about coming from an angry, scary man, compared to her brother who came from a brave soldier, sat horribly with her. She hated the idea, so, sometimes she would pretend that her real father was Lucas. She never brought it up to her family, but it affected her confidence when she started going to school. She was shyer than most of the other kids, and she didn't have an easy time making friends. The only person who got close to her was a girl named Sabrina, but that was the closest to a real friend Agil ever had. But then, by 4th grade, Agil was having some trouble at home. Her mother still worked long hours, and now that her brother had a job too, she ended up being alone for hours almost every day. A "latchkey" kid, in a sense. This was frustrating her, making her irritable and upset, feeling ignored by those closest to her. She wanted attention, and she saw that attention in the form of another kid at school, a little jerk named Kevin. He was a prick, a bully to anyone who came near him, and got in trouble more times than anyone could count, but Agil knew that his unsavory methods still earned him attention. So she began to mimic his actions, pushing others around, calling names, and trying to convince herself it was okay because it meant she wasn't invisible. This began to catch Kevin's attention, so he ended up partnering with her and becoming the two worst behaved kids in the whole town. It wasn't to last very long though. Shortly before summer break, Agil had got in a fight with another student, Quinn, that had escalated violently. While she came out unscathed, he was left with a black eye, and both were sent to the principal and suspended. Dani and Signe learned of this, and scolded and shamed her to no end, eventually grounding her for her seemingly sudden sour behavior. Kevin had backed out on supporting her, and moved away in the first week of summer break. Agil was more ashamed and full of self-hate than she had ever been before, and realized that all of her actions had been extremely stupid. So instead, she tried to isolate herself from others, seeing as how she was openly avoided by them. This came in the form of the forests surrounding Glade Park, which she found herself exploring constantly, away from others, where she could be herself and be happy with that. It also sparked an interest in ecology and nature science for her, which has become a hobby. But as of recently, Agil had a run-in with Quinn, and almost had a confrontation once more. That was until, out of nowhere, a robot of all things had spotted her. Robots in Glade Park only existed in police stations and hospitals, and her old friend Sabrina had one, but aside from that they were rare. She used this as an opportunity to slip away from Quinn, and instead take this robot away from the area, under the assumption that it belonged to someone and had gotten lost. But, that was when she learned that this robot was named Pin, and was sentient, capable of feeling emotions and thinking just like her. He even seemed to act like he was the same age as her. Seeing this as an opportunity, Agil quickly took an interest in this robot, hoping to befriend it, and gain a real companion for the first time in her life. Now, the two of them are actually very close friends, and are learning more about each other every day. Their story is still going strong... Relationships Pin Agil, in all truthfulness, absolutely adores Pin. She tries to play herself off as cool around him, but she cares about him immensely. To her, he is an entirely new experience. Someone who she wants to show everything, and someone who is different from everything she has ever known. Agil loves how he asks so many questions, and loves witnessing his fascination with a world that she hadn't blinked an eye at. But at the same time, there are complex things about their relationship she doesn’t know how to face. She may love him, but she still can’t be sure if he really loves her back. Not only that, but she fears that she may have manipulated him into liking her as she was the first person to latch onto him. But even then, she has never felt like this to anyone else before, and she wants to stay with him no matter what. Signe Signe is Agil's half-brother. Signe is one of the people that Agil is the closest too, and looks up to as the closest thing she has a fatherly figure. He takes care of her a lot, such as driving her to school (mostly during harsh snowstorms) or some other activity, cooking meals for the both of them if their mother is working late, getting her to bed when she's up way too late, and other things of the sort. He even attends the PTA meetings at their school for her. So of course, aside from all of this, he does have a less mature, more brotherly than fatherly side to him. He loves to playfully tease Agil, and often jokes about her 'dating' Pin, or the fact that she hides a lot of her old toys while she claimed that she got rid of them. But nevertheless, they both love each other and are always looking out for one another. Dani Dani is Agil's mother, and there is no full grown woman that Agil would love any more than she does this one. While she doesn't get to see her as much as she would like to, what with her mother's need to work often to keep in the income, she loves spending time with her and helping her out around the house, and has a deep respect for Dani as a single mother, since there's no husband around and her brother, while technically an adult, is still a very young adult, being only 20 years old. However, when conflict arises between Agil and her mother, it is almost always because of the girl's actions outside of home. Agil is known to provoke fights in school, as well as often insulting students and teachers that she doesn't like, which often leads to Agil being sent to the principal's office. Thus, Dani is often threatened by the school that there will be severe punishments if Agil's behavior isn't cleaned up, which puts some stress on her as a mother. Copper Agil is very easygoing with Copper, despite how they may not know each other all that well, and are only aware of each other's existences because of Pin. Agil does enjoy some time with her, and even sees her as a secondary mother figure considering how open and inviting that Copper is, and Agil doesn't feel threatened by her as a lot of adults in town would consider the girl a bad influence on other children. Agil even sometimes confides to Copper some things she couldn't have the courage to tell her own mother. Sabrina Sabrina used to be Agil’s best friend up until third grade. They were pretty close, and knew a lot of personal things, but they still had a strange gap between them that they just couldn’t quite cross. Now, that gap has grown wider as Agil continues to distance herself and Sabrina is too shy to approach her. Agil definitely still likes Sabrina, and would never want to hurt her, but she doesn’t feel like she deserves their friendship, especially after Agil’s actions the year before. Trivia *Agil's name is derived from my deceased great grandmother's name, which was Agile, who my parents joke about me being a reincarnation of. Meanwhile her brother, Signe, is named after another great grandmother on my father's side. *Agil has also been based on other fictional characters, such as Frisk and Chara from Undertale, and some other child character tropes *Her winter outfit is a reference to Kayo Hinazuki from Erased. *Her first design was also partially brainstormed in the Character Creation of Stardew Valley *Her bangs actually cover a scar on her forehead that she obtained when she was six years old, during a snowball fight and she had been hit with a snowball that happened to have a rock in it. *Agil got her current hairstyle by simply tying her hair in a ponytail, cutting it off, and hoping for the best letting it grow out. *Speaking of hair, Agil's hair is fairly wavy, but that is only noticeable when it is long and grown-out. *Because of her mother AND biological father, Agil is genetically more prone to drug or alchohol addiction than Signe. This causes her to avoid parties later in life. *She is bisexual, but is too young to understand it. *Agil has a fear of thunder, stemming from when she was a toddler. While she enjoys the rain, she can't stand thunder. During particularly bad storms, she is known to wrap herself in blankets and cry until it's over. *She also has a fear of showing illness. When she was little, Signe had gotten very sick once and over-worried Dani. As a result, Agil hides any signs of sickness so that she doesn't scare her mother. Gallery Agil colored.png|Very first design of Agil. Obviously different with the much closer bobbed hair, more exaggerated curls, purple shirt, and overalls. Agil ref.png|A reference sheet that was posted on deviantart Winter duo.png|Agil and Pin in winder clothing Summer attire.png|And now in summer clothing, drawn with a tablet Dancing by kufguh-daf9xca.png|And now dancing like lovers Pin and Agil FANARTSU.jpeg|THE CUTEST PREQUEL PICTURE EVER DONE BY THE CUTEST GIRLFRIEND IN THE WORLD Agil alternative outfit.jpg Forest leaves.png|A ship as golden as the leaves of autumn Agil and Swablu.jpg|Just some spirit Pokemon stuff hairstyles.jpg|decided to draw her in various cute hairstyles. Also Pin butting in. Cross-play.png|she's a boss-ass bitch Winter Agil.jpg|cutie in a sweater (also btw I added a ton of other pictures that don't have pages to go on) Aftermath.jpg|Thanks, Eve. Cuddles.png|If there was more room on the couch they would be totally in each other's arms agil umbrella.jpg|I thought she would look cute in an oversized hoodie and boots agil umbrella.png|totally not inspired by Drop Pop Candy or anything Knight AU.png|Knight AU where Agil is an elf girl and her boy of steel is a knight/armor golem Agil ref new.png|reference sheet for Agil Draw the squad OMAM.png|Fuck Mari for existing amirite? Spooky.png|she'll suck your blood but not your dick you fucking pedo Japanese umbrella meme.png|they're meant for each other ask 1.png|HERE WE GO ask 7.png|never watched transformers tbh >_> oh yes baby.png|CUE JOHNNY B GOODE Fuck me.png|She's a little better with those skates OH BOI.jpg|THIS OUTFIT IS GOING TO BE CANON NOW THANK YOU valentines woo.png|KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE Cuz we need a little controversey.png|owo what's this? angst? Be proud of yo'self.png|20-bi-teen coming up soon folks Gentlebot.png|How could you forget a freaking coat in this weather Get in loser we're going shopping.png Just a crack.png Meka to otoko.png Lolita time.png|I'm just like you~ you're just like me~ It's clear as anyone can seeeee~ Pride month bitches.png|BE GAY DO CRIMES CUT GRASS EAT LIMES starlight angel.png|IMO in the original short the robot should have been an actual robot rather than a guy in a costume need a refresher.png|how did I not remember to upload this OH WAIT I never go here tryna make this kawaii af.png|They are verry cooote you've grown.png|"at least plants won't leave me" Theme Songs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:OMAM characters